


Demon and Animatronics

by WolfKomoki



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza opened up a new restaurant in Japan. After falling into the dying bone eater's well Inuyasha gets trapped in Kagome's era. He decides to get a job at the new Freddy's Fazzbear's Pizza. He grows attached to a certain male purple Bunny named Bonnie.<br/>Gramps agrees to let him say at the Shrine.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthorne.

The bone eater's well was currently being covered in vines as the Miasma covered the vines. Inuyasha was choking, and he fell inside the well, taking the Miasma with him.

“INUYASHA!” Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome screamed. Meanwhile in the present time Sota heard something fall in the well and decided to go check it out.

“Kagome?” He called into the well. The poison had been purified in the well, and Inuyasha started breathing again. He was unconscious in the well.

“Sis?” Sota asked, climbing down the well with a flashlight. He gasped when he saw who it was.

“Inuyasha! Wake up!” He called, though it was of no use. Sota sighed and climbed out of the well, running inside.

“Gramps, mama!” He called, panting from running.

“Sota? What is it?” Mama Higurashi asked.

“It's Inuyasha he… he's in the well! I can't get him up!” Sota cried.

“Let's go!” Grandpa Higurashi called as they ran to the well. Inuyasha slowly woke and started wheezing as the poison cleared from his lungs. He slowly climbed out of the well to see that he was in Kagome's era.

“What? NO, no, no!” he shrieked as he ran over to Sota.

“This-I-” He fell to his knees, sobbing as he realized that he would never see his friends again. Sota hugged him in an attempt to cheer him up, and Buyo jumped on Inuyasha's head.

“Ah! Puhh! Ah!” Inuyasha laughed as he moved the cat.

“You're silly Buyo.” He muttered as he got up from the floor.

“What are you going to do?” Mama Higurashi asked.

“I have no idea.” Inuyasha muttered, scratching his ears with confusion. He needed some air, but Kagome's era was scary. People everywhere, those metal noisy things she called a car, those long boxes she calls a train, plus new technology for him to break. He couldn't be seen with his ears, and Tessaiga had to be in its protector at all times, after all who carries a sword in this era?

Inuyasha sighed and tied his ears behind his hair, and then he put on a hat. Once his ears were hidden he grabbed his sword, putting it in the sheath as he left the house. Once he was outside he began to feel that he couldn't breathe. He began to hyperventilate, and his hands felt clammy. His heart pounded in his chest, freezing him in that spot as he started wheezing.

“Hey it's Kagome's boyfriend!” Ayumi said as she, Eri, and Yuka ran over to him.

“He looks like he's been crying.” Eri commented. Inuyasha could finally breathe again though he didn't try to hide the fact that he had been crying.

“What happened? Where's Kagome?” Yuka demanded.

“Back off Yuka! He's obviously upset!” Ayumi snapped.

Inuyasha had to think of a lie. He would sound crazy if he told them the truth.

“Kagome and I...had a fight. I'm...worried that she won't forgive me for the things I said.” It wasn't entirely a lie. He and Kagome fought all the time.

“Aw I'm sure she'll forgive you!” Ayumi smiled, patting his back. Inuyasha jumped at the sound of a car passing by as it honked at them.

“Hey...are you sure that's all?” Eri asked, seeing his reaction.

“...” Inuyasha ran away from them and went towards the smell of trees. He found himself in a park. _I don't belong here. I'm not of this time. Everything here is scary, and I just want Kagome._ He thought, tears spilling from his face again. He sighed and thought of Sesshomaru, imagining what he'd think if he saw him now. _He'd probably think I was pathetic, what else is new?_ He laughed. Somehow thinking of his brother made him feel better. 

“Oh shit, it's getting late.” He muttered as he walked towards the Higurashi shrine.

“Inuyasha?” He heard Mama Higurashi call. He could see a light in the distance. He followed it to see her holding onto an illuminated metal stick.

“Um hey sorry about that I kind of got lost. Eh-he.” He muttered as he went to sleep in Kagome's room. The next morning he decided to go out and find a job. He didn't know what ki n d of job he  could get but he decided to look anyway. He found a new place that was a popular chain in America called Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza in English. Inuyasha saw a sign that said “help wanted” and he decided to walk in.

“You the new guy?” A man asked, staring at the newcomer with white hair and brown eyes.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha muttered as they showed him to the room. After the guy left the lights turned off and his job began. Inuyasha heard something ringing and he grabbed it, wanting it to shut up.

“Hello? Hello? Listen you're the new guy right? Well I guess I should record a message for you. So our American counterpart has had some problems and they require me to read some stupid crap to you. ' _W_ elcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. ' Sounds like a load of bull to me. _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for_ ten years and I never got a break I'd be pretty pissed at night too. Also don't try to tamper with them, boss won't like that. _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._ Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87 in America. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? 

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. “ The woman said in the small ringing device. Inuyasha put it down and picked up a small black box, using it to keep an eye on these “animatronics.”

  


 


	2. Night 1

The room was very stuffy so Inuyasha pushed the button on that circular thing that he was told would make it cooler. It was currently 0:00. Inuyasha got on the box thing with the cameras and began to flip through them. Chica the chicken was still in her place, Bonnie the rabbit was still in his place, and Freddy the bear was still in his place in cam 1-A. Cam 1-b was completely empty much to Inuyasha's relief. Cam 5 was empty but the sight creeped him out. The room was full of empty heads, _probably the heads they'll stuff me into._ Inuyasha thought.

Cam 1-c was nothing but an empty curtain. Cam 7 was also empty. Cam 6 had audio only, which Inuyasha did  _not_ like. Cam 4 b was empty, though Inuyasha swore that he could see a shadow on the floor. Cam 2b was also empty. Cam 2 a had a creepy figure in the hall. Cam 3 was empty. He checked 1c again, still empty.

Cam 5 the same story. None of them had moved from their spot though so maybe he was just paranoid. It was now 1:00. He got up and closed the right door. Once he did that he sat back down until he decided to open it again and sit back down. Cam 3 was empty. Cam 1c was also empty. Cam 5 was also empty. Cam 1b was also empty.

They still hadn't moved from their spot. Cam 7 was empty. Cam 6 was silent. Cam 4a was empty. 4B was also empty. 2B was also empty.

The shadow was gone in 2a. They still hadn't moved from their spot. Cams 1b and 5 were empty. Cams 1c and 3 also empty.  All the cameras were empty and Inuyasha put the box down. It was 2:00. He picked it up again. Yet again they don't move. 1C and 7 were still empty.

Cam 6 was still silent, woopdy freaking doo. 4A had faces of a bear all over the walls.

“AGH!” Inuyasha screamed, wiping his eyes. Bonnie had moved from his spot. Maybe she wasn't crazy after all. Bonnie walked over to the backroom, and stared at the camera towards the new night guard. Inuyasha flipped through the cameras really quickly. It was 3:00. Bonnie noticed that the cameras were off and he moved to the Dining Area. Inuyasha checked the cameras eventually finding him smiling at him.

Inuyasha got up and quickly shut the left door, after hearing something in the kitchen. He closed the right door as well. Bonnie saw that the cameras were off, and moved backstage. Inuyasha opened the doors again. He checked the cameras, eventually finding him. Bonnie knew that he was being watched and moved to the dining area.

The kitchen was totally quiet. It is now 4:00. He kept checking the cameras, but Bonnie continued to stay put. Bonnie disabled the cameras, and now all of them were black.

“SHIT!” Inuyasha cursed. Bonnie moved backstage and re-enabled the cameras. Inuyasha checked the cameras again. He got up and closed both doors then quickly sat down and checked the cameras. He then got up and opened the doors, sitting down again. Bonnie was now standing in the backroom. Chica was now moving. Inuyasha closed the doors then quickly sat back down again.

Bonnie was still in the backroom. Chica was in the hall. It was now 5:00. Inuyasha opened the right door, but only the right door. Chica moved to the restrooms. Bonnie disabled the cameras. Inuyasha tried to use them but they were all black.  Chica moved to east hall and Bonnie re-enabled the cameras. Inuyasha closed the right door, as the room was slowly getting darker. Chica was in east hall corner, and Bonnie was in the hall. Soon the lights completely turned off and the doors opened. Freddy's cheery music played in the background, and Inuyasha saw him in the darkness.

He took off his hat and untied his hair, hoping to trick him.

It was now 6:00 as Inuyasha could hear the little brats squealing. He smiled, and went to go see Bonnie before leaving.

Bonnie was singing a solo song this time. 

“Hey kids why don't you come with me? To fun times at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza? We are the funnest place on Earth and I'll play with you...” Inuyasha watched the animatronics, intrigued. Next to sing was Chica.

“Mama mama mama you've got to take me to the funnest place on Earth! Down to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza we go! La la la la la!” She sang. The last animatronic to sing was Freddy.

“Come down to the best place on Earth. Freddy Fazzbear's pizza. It's a beary good time! Come on down for some fun time at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza!” Freddy sang. _Until it's night time, that's when the fun stops._ Inuyasha thought as he watched for a bit, after retying his ears and putting his hat back on. He was tired from the night shift and he just wanted to rest, hopefully forgetting about Freddy and Chica.

Inuyasha didn't want to leave while Bonnie was here, but at the same time he was tired and his shift was over. He sighed and walked back towards the Higurashi shrine, which is when he saw the glare of Grandpa Higurashi.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'VE HAD US WORRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” He screamed as Inuyasha showed him paper.

“A job? Oh Inuyasha that's sweet but you didn't have to--” Gramps was cut off by Inuyasha's yawning.

“Alright, you get some rest. I'll tell the others that you're alright.” He told him. Inuyasha wanted to see Bonnie again, but he would have to wait until later tonight to see him. He had quickly became his favorite animatronic in the pizzeria, and he wished that he had his own Bonnie. When he finally did lie down to try to sleep he found that he was having trouble sleeping, probably due to the daylight.

 

 


	3. Rescue

Soon enough it was night again and Inuyasha went to start night two of his job. He sat in his office and grabbed the square thing that contained the "cameras".  
He had already turned on the "fan" as they called it so it was a little cooler in the room than before. It was 0:00 and they were all there. Inuyasha smiled when he saw Bonnie again. Soon enough the phone rang, and played another message.  
"Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peak at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, sooo hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but...not that you would be in any danger of course, i'm not implying that. Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in their seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh...talk to you soon!” Phone girl told him.   
In cam 1A Bonnie had already moved. He checked Cam 1-B and found Bonnie, sighing with relief. He checked cam 1-A. Freddy and Chica hadn't moved yet. He turned on the lights, nothing was there. He sat back down and grabbed the box. Bonnie was gone from 1-B. He shivered with fear, then smiled when he thought of him. He checked the other cameras, but he hadn't found him yet. He found him in 2-A.  
"Oh there you are Bonnie." He muttered. He checked 2-A again, he was gone.   
It was now 1:00. He checked 2-B and saw Bonnie smiling at him. He checked 1-A, Chica was gone. He checked 1-b and saw Chica's shadow.  
He checked 1-C. The curtain was closed . He checked 1-B, there was Bonnie. He couldn't find Chica for some reason. He checked 1-A. Freddy was staring right at him. It was now 2:00. Bonnie appeared in the door and he quickly closed it. He then sat back down. He found Chica in 1-b smiling at him with a lazy-eye. He then opened the left door and found Bonnie in the hall. Bonnie appeared in the door again and he quickly closed it. He turned on the cameras and found Bonnie in 1-B.  
"How the hell is he there? He was just at my door!" He shrieked. Chica was in Cam 7. It was now 3:00. Bonnie was still in 1-B. Bonnie was now backstage. Chica was still in Cam 7. At 1-C the curtain was slightly open. He checked the lights, nothing was there. He then sat back down. He heard creepy carnival music, and he checked the cameras. They hadn't moved. He checked Pirate Cove, Foxy was looking at him.   
"What? There's another one? No one told me this!" He groaned. Chica was in the restrooms. He checked 1-C, Foxy was out. Bonnie was at 1-B. Chica was at Cam 7. It was now 4:00. He checked the cameras and found all three of them. Foxy was at 1-C but he couldn't find Bonnie or Chica.  
"Oh!" He screamed, clutching his Tessaiga in one hand, the box in the other.  
Chica was in Cam-7. Bonnie was in the hall. He checked again, Bonnie was in the west hall now. Foxy ran down the hall and into his room, screaming at him.  
"WIND SCAR!" He screamed, tearing it to pieces.   
"Oh, oh shit!" He gasped as Bonnie entered the room.  
"What have have have you d-d-done?" He stuttered.  
"I'm sorry! He scared me!" Inuyasha tried to explain. Bonnie helped put him back together and Inuyasha revealed his ears. Bonnie stared at them and blinked.  
"You're n-not hu-human?" The animatronic stuttered.   
"Half-Human, Half-Demon." He told the animatronic though he didn't know how much it could understand since it wasn't actually alive.  
"I wish I could leave. They don't realize that I'm partially alive." The animatronic told him.   
"Wh-What?" Inuyasha gasped as the voice changed to that of a small little boy.  
"Please let me out." Bonnie begged.  
"..." Inuyasha grabbed Bonnie and walked out with the animatronic, taking it to Higuarashi shrine. When he got there Bonnie stared at him.  
"Uh little boy?" Inuyasha asked as the boy's voice went silent. Bonnie stared at him, and hugged him. Its arms were cold, and metallic but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. He sighed and went to the Bone Eater's Well, with Bonnie following him.  
"You're sad." Bonnie said as he looked toward the well. Bonnie walked over to the well, and Inuyasha sighed as he was still unable to travel back home.  
"Let's go get your friends eh Bonnie?" Inuyasha smiled as he went back to the restaraunt. Bonnie grabbed Foxy and Inuyasha grabbed Chica. Freddy followed them as they returned to Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha had been fired for doing this but they were his friends and he didn't care.  
"Thank you for rescuing us." Chica said though a little girl's voice came out. Inuyasha wasn't fazed at this point, though he did feel sorry for the kids stuck inside the animatronics.   
"We really appreciate it." A little boy's voice came out of Foxy.  
"Yes, thank you." A little boy's voice came out of Freddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The animatronics were confirmed to be possessed by dead children.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the restaurant is in another country some of the dialogue has been changed. Also until I decide a name for her, her name is Phone Woman.  
> Some of the dialogue is from the five nights at freddy's wiki.  
> Also I got Kagome's friend's names from the Inuyasha wiki.  
> I really hope that Inuyasha was in character.


End file.
